The Petsitters
by Dreaming Rain
Summary: Vincent had to take care of Tifa's cat, and called on Reno for help. Now, Vincent and Reno join forces...to take care of EVEN MORE pets! Crazy, maybe. Funny, yes. R&R plz. Finally updated. Wow, miracle.
1. Vanilla

**Disclaimer: I do not anything related to Final Fantasy, not the characters, not the places, nothing. Heck, I don't even own the kitten's name, my cousin had a kitten called Vanilla. Yeah, but I own this story...so...I'm still a loser.**

**A/N: This fic is NOT yaoi, because I don't do that. However, if Vincent and Reno were to land into some uncomfortable circumstances...that's up to reviewers. I'm still not making it yaoi, though.**

Vincent Valentine sat in the television room, reading a newspaper. As he guiltily flipped to the comics section, the sound of manic squealing came to his ears. He sighed. Obviously Tifa and Yuffie had found something new to obsess about, or they were plotting something sinister, bad enough to make the male section of AVALANCHE screech like little schoolgirls. On the other hand, they might just stay out of his way, letting him have a peaceful morning.

'Vincent! Vincent! Look what Tifa has!'

He sighed. So much for the peaceful morning.

Tifa and Yuffie bounded in, Tifa holding a large cardboard box. Vincent eyed the box dubiously.

'Vincent, there you are!' Tifa said happily. Look at this!'

'Isn't it cool?' Yuffie chirped.

Vincent looked for a long time. 'It's a box,' he said finally.

The girls groaned. 'It's what's in the box that's cool!' Yuffie said. 'Guess what it is!'

'Something really cute!' Tifa put in.

'And soft!'

'And lovable!'

'And fun!'

'If you tell me it's Cloud, I shall gag,' Vincent said dryly, earning himself two death-glares and outraged squeals.

'It's a cat, stupid!' Tifa told him, holding the box open in front of him. 'Or more precisely, a kitten.'

There was, indeed, a kitten lying motionless in the box. Its eyes were closed, and Vincent privately thought that it must be dead after all the jumping around Tifa had been doing. As he thought that, the kitten suddenly awoke, revealing eyes of deep-chocolate brown.

'It's so beautiful!' Tifa exclaimed. 'You know what, I'm going to call it Vanilla.'

'Aw, that's such a cute name!' Yuffie cried. 'And aren't you the cutest, most adorablest thing ever Vanilla! Yes you are, yes you are! Isn't Vanilla the most adorablest kitten ever, Vincent?'

'Yes, very cute,' he replied, picking up the paper again.

'I'm glad you think so, Vincent,' Tifa said slyly. 'Because you're going to be taking care of Vanilla.'

Vincent jumped out of his chair. 'What!'

'Yuffie and I need to go to the mall, we're going to get some stuff for Vanilla, and some other things as well. They won't allow Vanilla in, so somebody has to take care of Vanilla.'

'Very well, but why do I have to be the victim?'

'Cloud's gone boozing with Cid, Barret and Marlene are in Kalm, Red's back home at Cosmo Canyon, Reeve is busy at work and Aerith is dead. So you have to do it,' Yuffie said joyfully, heading towards the door.

Tifa started giving Vincent instructions. 'Remember, give Vanilla some milk after about an hour, don't let her go outside because she's too young, play with her so she doesn't get bored, but don't scare her and pet her occasionally so she feels loved, alright? If there's any problems...you just better hope there aren't any problems.'

So saying, the two women went off, leaving Vincent looking down doubtfully at the little kitten.

Vanilla gave him a little mew and tentatively rubbed against his ankles. She purred slightly, breaking a small smile from Vincent.

'I don't suppose you're going to be too much of a hassle, are you?'

The kitten, meanwhile, made its way around his legs, and stared at the ragged edges of his cape in fascination. It batted with its paw, missing it, then tried again.

This time Vincent gave a real smile. The kitten really was the 'most adorablest' creature he'd ever seen.

'Let's make this a game, shall we Vanilla?' he asked softly.

Vanilla purred, and Vincent took that as a yes. He twitched the edge of his cape upwards, and Vanilla jumped up to it, barely missing it. He let it down again, and the kitten tried again, but he twitched it up just in time. Vanilla began to mew playfully, trying to catch his cape, while Vincent always pulled it upwards just in time.

'You're improving,' he told the kitten as he pulled his cape away.

And he wasn't kidding, because the very next second Vanilla grabbed onto his cape and ran halfway up.

Vincent span around, but the little thing was on his back, claws embedded in his cape. He reached back to try and reach out at it, but Vanilla deftly evaded his hand and clawed her way to Vincent's head, hanging on to the back of his bandana. Vincent bowed his head down and tried to grab her, effectively brushing her off his head.

The kitten clawed his hand and hung onto it, jumping off onto his stomach and rushing down his leg. Vincnet twisted to grab it, got his legs entangled in his cape, and fell onto his face in a very undignified manner.

For a few seconds, he lay there, stunned. He, Vincent Valentine, was lying on the floor on his face. Because he had gotten tangled in his cape. Because of that little cat. Wait, the cat.

He got up quickly, and groaned at the sight. Vanilla was lying on her side, motionless with eyes closed. Now he'd done it. He'd killed Tifa's kitten.

Panicking, Vincent stepped uncertainly around the room, trying to think. This wasn't something he could deal with alone. He needed help.

His eyes strayed to the phone. He could call someone to help him, the only options being Cloud and Cid. There was a slight catch. Vincent didn't know their PHS number. Well, it sounded gay to say 'Hey Cloud, can I have your number?' so he'd never asked. He'd just have to hope Tifa had it written somewhere.

Sure enough, next to the phone was a scrap of paper with a number scribbled on it. Praying it was Cloud's, Vincent dialled the number. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

'Hello?' The voice was familiar, but not Cloud's. It was...

'Reno, is that you?'

'Well if you dial my number and I pick it up, who'd you think I am, Santa Claus?'

'I didn't know this was your number, I just found it scribbled on a piece of paper.'

'Ain't that nice, you don't have anything better to do than go around checking people's numbers. Man, Valentine, some people have busy lives.'

'Well that couldn't include, you, Reno since I'm not sure you even know what the word 'busy' means.'

'Haha, I'm cracking up But I'm sure you didn't call to entertain me, so what do you want?'

'I...Reno, I need your help.'

Vincent heard Reno's laugh quite clearly, eventhough the red-head tried to stifle it.

'You need my help? What'd you do, injure someone? Steal something? Committed murder?'

'No, I killed Tifa's kitten.'

There was a sharp gasp. 'You did WHAT! What kind of monster are you, dude!'

'Look Reno, I feel bad about i already, and I really need help! Tifa will kill me if she finds out, and I don't know what to do!'

'Okay, okay, calm down! I'm coming over, I'll see what I can do.'

'I thought you were busy?' Vincent couldn't resist.

'Well, if you don't want help-'

'Alright, alright, just hurry up Reno!'

Vincent hung up and waited for Reno's arrival. He made his way over to the middle of the room and stopped. Vanilla wasn't there. Why wasn't Vanilla there? Vanilla had to be there!

Vincent quickly went into the adjoining kitchen and looked around.

'Vanilla, where are you?'

As if in reply, high-pitched mewing came to his ears. Turning, Vincent saw Vanilla crawl out form under a table. She looked a little ruffled up, but there didn't seem to be anything particularly wrong with her. Vincent let out a very un-Vincentlike cry of relief and scooped the cat into his arms. 'You little rascal, you had me worried! Don't you dare pull anything else like that!'

Vanilla purred softly, then began mewing again. Vincent set her down.

'Are you hungry Vanilla? Don't worry, I'll get you something.'

He turned to the fridge and looked in. There didn't seem to be any milk bottles, but there was a white carton with 'Special Milk' written on it. Deciding that would do, he poured some in a bowl and placed it in front of Vanilla.

Vanilla began lapping it up and Vincent watched on happily. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Reno barged in.

'Alright, first we take the body and bury it in the garden. Then you go to a nearby shop and buy her another cat while I keep her distracted with my charm-'

'Reno, it'sd alright. The kitten is alive and well. I was just a little flurried.'

Reno glared at Vincent. 'You brought me here for nothing! Man, you're jumpier than a girl!' He looked down at Vanilla, who was staring at him. Suddenly, Vanilla gave a little hiccup.

'Uh, Valentine, what'd you give it?' Reno asked as Vanilla made her way to the television tipsily.

Vincent showed him the carton.

Reno looked at it for a long time. 'Valentine, that's not just milk. That's part milk and part brandy. I don't think Cid Highwind drinks so much tea just because.'

Vincent stared. 'You mean...Vanilla is drunk?'

'Oh yeah.'

From the other room there came the sound of the t.v. crashing to floor, followed by ripping sounds.

**A/N: So there goes the first chapter. Poor Vincent. Let's see what Reno can do to help him, shall we? But before that happens, you'll have to review. Simple, no?**


	2. Still Vanilla

**A/N: Thank you people for your reviews! It really motivates me...and I really need motivation. Here we are with the second chapter, still with Vanilla.**

**Sorry if there are any typos, my spellcheck is busted, and I have to do it all by myself. And when you think that I'm a REALLY unobservant person at times...**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I admit that I own nothing at all. (Sighs)**

'Special milk,' Vincent mumbled to himself. 'Who on earth keeps _that_ in a fridge?'

'Cid Highwind, apparently. Now come on, I think the cat's destroying that room.'

The two men made their way to the t.v. room, and stared in shock. For a little kitten, Vanilla sure could do some damage. The television was lying on the floor, the screen cracked. One of the curtains had a long-running gash from top to bottom, and as they watched, the kitten stumbled into a side-table and knocked a vase off.

'Whoa, that is some milk!' Reno whistled as Vanilla weaved her way under the bookshelf.

'Reno, stop whistling and get that cat!'

Vincent was panicking again. The thought of what Tifa would do to him was enough to make him want to cry. Not that he would _really_ cry. He was after all, Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk, and ex-Turks never cried, because-

'Yo Valentine! Stop day-dreaming and help me!'

Vincent snapped out of his reverie to see Reno lying on the floor, on his stomach, one arm stuck under the bookshelf.

'Reno, you realise that cats have-'

'OW! It scratched me!'

'-claws.'

'Now you tell me!'

'I would have thought even a retard knew that.'

'Shut up,' Reno growled, moving his arm in the limited space.

'Reno,' Vincent said slowly. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Yeah? Well it's better than standing there squealing about how Tifa'll murder you.'

'I am not squealing! And stop moving your arms around!'

Reno hit out again, and a few loose books fell out of their place, hitting him square on the head. As if in slow motion, Vincent saw the gigantic 'Encyclopedia of Really Long and Boring Stuff' fall on Reno's head. He winced as a resounding CRACK was made.

Reno got up slowly, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the sofa.

Vincent went up to him, a concerned look on his face. 'Reno, are you alright? Can you hear me?'

'Yes, mama, I'll be a good girl from now on,' Reno lisped, a goofy smile on his face.

Vincent stared at the Turk in shock. 'Reno! Get a hold of your senses, man!'

'Don't worry, ma'am, I have your senses right here,' Reno replied, head still wobbling. 'Would you like them in pink or red?'

Vincent stood for a moment and tried to understand what that meant. Failing to reach any conclusion, he did the next best thing; hit Reno on the head. Hard.

'Ow!' broke out of the red-head's mouth. 'What the HELL is wrong with you!'

'Well, first you referred to me as your mother, then to yourself as a girl, then to me as a woman and then you offered to sell me some _senses_ in pink and red! And I don't even know what that means! On top of all that, the kitten is STILL drunk and STILL wandering around!'

Right on cue, Vanilla made her stately way from under the bookshelf, and gave a tiny mew.

'Thank God,' Vincent sighed. 'Come on, Vanilla.'

Vanilla gave him a slightly cross-eyed look and sauntered over to him. He picked up the kitten and inspected it. 'She's really very dirty, I think we should give her a bath.'

Vanilla's eyes widened, as if she had understood that. (And maybe she had. I mean, are you a cat? Then how do you know what cats can or can't do?)

'Okay,' Reno groaned. 'You give that thing a bath, I'm gonna lie down for a second.'

Vanilla jumped from Vincent's arms (he really has to learn) and clung to the curtains. The cat clawed its way up, then slid down, leaving a huge gash. Then again with the clawing upwards, and again with the sliding downwards.

'You know,' said Reno after a moment. 'I'm not sure about this, but I think women don't like it very much when you let cats tear up their curtains.'

Vincent gave him an ill-disguised growl and tried to grab Vanilla. I say _tried_, because the kitten jumped elegantly onto the chandelier.

'Lovely! Now what do we do!'

'I dunno,' Reno replied, still rubbing his sore head. 'Just fly up there or something. What's the point of being a vampire?'

'I am NOT a vampire, and if I were to turn into one, I wouldn't let either you or the cat live. And while we can all do without you, the cat is very important to Tifa!'

Vanilla gave a miaow of agreement, and began swinging on the chandelier.

'It's falling!' Vincent cried, standing under the chandelier with his arms out.

'Eh, Valentine? If it _does_ falll, the last thing you want to do is stand under it.'

'I'm referring to the cat, nitwit.'

'Oh, sorry.'

For a drunk cat, Vanilla still had remarkable coordination. She sprang and landed on one of the nearby fan blades.

Vincent sighed with relief, especially as the kitten was showing signs of tiring out. But Vanilla, instead of bothering to come down for a nap, decided fan blades weren't all that uncomfortable. Stretching, she lay herself down, and began napping.

'No! No! Vanilla, get up! If Tifa finds you there, I'm history! Oh please, get up!'

The cat ignored him.

'Hey, smartass,' Reno called. 'There IS a way you can make it come down.'

'And what would that be?'

Reno went to the switchboard and turned the fan on.

'YOU IDIOT!'

Vanilla gave a startled mew and flew off the fan, landing...(wait for it)...right onto Reno's head. Furious at being woken up like this, the cat began to scratch at him.

'OW! Watch it! OW!'

Vincent stood by with his arms folded watching the scene with enjoyment. 'You know you deserve it Reno.'

After a few more minutes of Reno running around and Vanilla scratching him, he finally came to a halt. It seemed Vanilla had tired out. Vincent tried very hard to contain his laughter, but the amusement was evident.

'Stop grinning and get this thing off me!'

Vincent went up to Reno and tried to pick Vanilla up. Once again, _tried_, because the kitten was completely tangled in Reno's unruly hair. All four legs had Reno's bright red locks around them, as firm as rope, bounding the poor thing to Reno's head.

'There may be a slight problem,' Vincent told Reno. 'This is going to take a while.'

Reno stood with his head bowed, scowling as Vincent tried to free the struggling creature from Reno's hair.

'Ow! That hurts Valentine! Ever heard of delicate handling!'

'Ever heard of a brush!'

Vanilla was getitng frantic, thrashing around, and it wasn't helping Vincent at all. Reno, too, kept muttering unrepeatable profanities under his breath.

'Now, sweetie,' Vincent said softly, 'there's no need to get so agitated. I know you're feeling upset, but it's alright. I'm here for you. Just calm down, and you'll be free in no time.'

Reno stared at him. 'Uh...wow, Vincent, I didn't know you felt that way.'

Vincent glared at him. 'Shut up! I was talking to the cat!'

'Sure, sure,' Reno drawled. 'Its okay if you aren't straight, dude. I mean, with hair like that and-'

'Let's not have the pot calling the kettle black. I happen to know that you and Rude are inseperable.'

Now it was Reno's turn to glare at him. 'We're just friends!'

During this exchange about their orientations, Vanilla decided to use some extra reserves of force, and miraculously freed herself. Leaping off Reno, she came to land in Vincent's arms, and cuddled close to him.

Vincent gave a smile as the cat purred softly, and fell asleep.

Reno looked at him. 'You really like animals, don't you?'

'Well...they certainly aren't as greedy and hurtful as some humans can be.'

'Gotta agree with you there pal.'

A moment later, the sounds of the door opening were heard.

'We're back!'

Tifa and Yuffie entered the room, and stopped in shock.

The television was on the floor, two vases had been broken, all the curtains were artfully ripped, the chandelier was _still_ swinging and all the books were on the floor. In the midst of the destruction, Reno and Vincent stood, Vincent holding Vanilla close in his arms.

'...I'm gonna go put the stuff away,' Yuffie said, backing out of the room.

Tifa tottered towards Vincent. 'Wh-what happened here?'

'Well...it's a long story...' Vincent began.

'Really? And what exactly is the story?' Her eyebrow quirked.

'Um...well...uh...Reno, help me out!'

'Oh yeah!' Reno jumped in. 'We were attacked by...giant aliens! And they wanted to kidnap your cat! But we fought them off...and...you don't really believe us, do you?'

Tifa shook her head, her anger rising. 'Vincent, I left you with my little kitten, and if anything-'

She stopped. Vanilla stirred, and opened her eyes. Seeing herself with Vincent, she purred contentedly and gave a happy mew. Vincent looked up at Tifa. Tifa's face was softened as they both gazed at the little cat.

'So, you still wanna kill us?' Reno put in, at precisely the worst moment possible.

Thankfully, Tifa shook her head. 'Nah. I guess it's a little hard taking care of animals for the first time. No big deal.'

'Really?'

'Whoah, thanks!'

'Yeah. Especially since you two are fixing up this place.'

'Crap.'

**And there it is! Second chapter complete! If you have any ideas for pets the two can take care of, please do tell me. I've got a few ideas for the next chapter, but I'm not too sure. Tell me if I should continue this fic.**

**Oh, and, please review!**


	3. Barret's parrot Carrot

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Well, I was really gonna end it at the last chapter...but I won't. See, reviews DO make a big difference. Sorry it took me so long, I had a lot of stuff to do this past week. Not that anyone cares much about that.**

**Thank you people for giving me ideas about pets, this chapter is for Cool-girl 42 who requested a parrot.**

**Once again, apologies in advance for all typos and mistakes...I am a human.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. No, wait...I own the animal's name this time! Yeah, go me!

* * *

**

Vincent Valentine sulked as he sat in the corner, glaring at the pile of cloth laid out before him. The pile of cloth was actually Tifa's new curtains, which he had to pay for, as he was responsible for the previous set's destruction. When Vincent pointed out that Tifa's cat had, in fact, ruined them, Tifa pointed out that cats couldn't pay for new curtains.

'Hey Vincent,' Tifa asked cheerfully, stepping into the room, 'you want to set up the curtains now?'

'I don't suppose I can refuse, can I?'

'No, you can't. Come on, hop to it!'

'What if I were to tell you my back aches?'

'Nice try. Get up!'

Vincent grudgingly got up and approached the bare windows. Balancing himself precariously on a rickety stool, he began the laborious job of stringing the curtains onto the rod. Whatever condition his back had been in before, it was definitely hurting now.

Tifa was standing at the back, letting herself smile as Vincent swayed from side to side, a look of alarm on his face. Taking pity, she decided to help him out, when the doorbell rang.

'If it is Cloud or Cid come to laugh at me again, inform them that I shall shoot what little brains they have out of their heads,' he told Tifa graciously. She gave him a mock salute and went to answer the door.

Vincent stood on the stool, still scowling. The last two days had been so embarrassing, because Tifa and Yuffie had decided to spread word of his escapades with the kitten throughout the whole team. Reno had called him once, and it seemed that even the Turks were aware of their shenannigans. Vincent was surprised that random strangers in the street didn't ask him about Vanilla the kitten.

Right on cue, Vanilla strolled in, mewing as soon as she saw Vincent. Vincent gave her a smile.

'Hey there li'l fella!' Reno stepped in through the door, followed by Tifa.

'She's a girl, Reno,' Tifa told him, bending down to stroke Vanilla.

'Oh, no wonder she gave us so much trouble then! I never have good luck with ladies,' Reno said with a grin at Tifa.

Tifa rolled her eyes, but gave him a smile. 'I have to go see the spare room, okay?' she told Vincent. 'Barret's coming over today, with Marlene. Vincent, don't forget the curtains!'

'Curtains?' Reno asked, as Tifa left.

'Curtains. Vanilla ruined them, so I had to pay for a new set, and now I have to put them up.'

'Isn't that kinda harsh?'

Vincent shrugged. 'I suppose I _was_ responsible.'

He looked down at Reno a bit longer, hoping Reno would have the decency to step forward and help him out. As if.

Reno bent down and began stroking Vanilla.

Giving a sigh, Vincent started work.

Behind him, he heard Reno cooing at the kitten. He scowled. Stupid Reno.

'Yo, Vincent, the curtains just fell off.'

Repressing the curses that sprang to his lips, Vincent picked up one edge and started again.

'You're really hopeless, aren't you?' Reno asked, watching Vincent struggle.

'And I suppose _you_ are an expert at this?'

'Better than you are, that's for sure.'

'Oh please, I doubt you could keep yourself balanced for a minute.'

Reno at once snapped at the bait. 'Oh really? Get your ass off of there and I'll show you what I can do!'

Vincent obliged, and Reno got onto the stool, putting the curtains up.

Smirking, Vincent sat himself down on the couch and began reading 'Long and Boring Essays About Nothing in Particular'.

'There!' Reno said proudly after a few minutes. 'All done! You need skill for this, Valentine, something you just don't have!'

'Quite,' Vincent said absently, not even looking up from his book.

Reno prattled on, unaware of Vincent, and Vincent read on, unaware of Reno, occasionally pausing to pat Vanilla, who was lying on the ground by his side. Before this could carry on much longer, however, the doorbell rang again, but this time the door slammed open as well.

'Yo, Tifa! Spikey! Vincent! Anyone home!'

Barret's voice was audible throughout the house, and possibly throughout the neighbourhood as well.

The two men watched as Tifa went to the door, and the salutations began.

'Hey, Teef! Ain't seen you in a long time!'

'Hello Tifa.' This was Marlene, shy and sweet.

'Hey Barret, Marlene! It's so great to see you two! Come on in. Cloud's asleep, he's been a little ill since he got a stomach virus when he went drinking with Cid a few days ago. But Vincent's here, and so is Reno.'

She brought the guests to the t.v. room.

Barret thumped Vincent on the back and Vincent nearly fell forwards.

'Good to see ya Vincent!'

'Nice to see you too!' Vincent gasped, massaging his back

Marlene tugged on his cape. 'Hello Mr. Vincent.'

He gave her a smile, the same one he gave Vanilla. Marlene beamed, and then she saw Vanilla.

'Is this your cat, Tifa? I love it! It's so cute! And soft! I just wanna hug it all day!'

'Heard about you and the cat!' Barret said to Reno and Vincent, laughing loudly. 'Man, it cracked me up!'

Reno frowned. 'Hey, none of it was my fault. Valentine's the one who can't read.'

'Well you aren't exactly the best help a man could ask for.'

Reno stuck his tongue out and went up to Tifa, who wanted to thank him for fixing up the curtains.

'Listen,' Barret said confidentially to Vincent. 'I got a favour to ask you.'

Vincent gave an inquiring look.

'You're pretty good with animals, aren't ya?'

Vincent quickly shook his head. 'Barret, once was enough! I don't-'

'Just listen! I got this parrot with me fer Marlene, and it's supposed to talk. But the damn thing ain't said a word since I bought it! The shopkeeper said it needed trainin', so I want you to train it.'

'You want me to train your bird how to talk?'

'Yep!' Barret grinned. 'C'mon Vincent! I gotta go with Marlene to the church, she's been wantin' to go there fer so long! You train it, even if it's jus' a word! She's gonna be so happy! I can't, 'cause I know my language ain't exactly _refined_ enough. Come on, man!'

Vincent gave a groan. 'Fine! Where is the bird?'

'Right here! It's name's Carrot, just so ya know. An' whatever you do, don't let it out of the cage.'

* * *

'Hey, what's with the cage?' Reno asked as he came into the room.

Vincent showed him. Inside the little cage was a beautiful, lime-green parrot, swinging on its perch.

'Whoa, cool! A parrot! Hey Polly! Polly!'

The parrot just looked at Reno.

'Where's Tifa?' Vincent asked.

'She's taking Strife to the clinic. Hey, Polly wanna cracker? Yo, Polly! Hey, how come it ain't answering?'

'Well first, because it isn't trained, and second because its name isn't Polly.'

'What'd you name it then?'

'The bird isn't mine. This is Barret's parrot, Carrot.' **(A/N: Say it out loud.)**

'Come again?'

'Barret's parrot Carrot.'

Reno gave him a look. 'Do you HAVE to say it like that?'

'Well, I could tell you that this is Carrot, Barret's parrot. Or I could say, this parrot is named Carrot, and belongs to Barret. Or, Barret has a parrot called Carrot.' By this time, Vincent's own eyes were squiggling with the effort, and Reno looked completely lost. They both looked at each other for a minute, then burst into laughter. Or, at least, Reno did, and Vincent gave a smile.

'So, what're you doing with Barret's parrot Carrot?' Reno asked.

'Apparently, I have to teach it to talk.'

'Why can't Barret teach his parrot Carrot to talk?'

'Because Marlene is not supposed to hear language like his until she's older.'

'Oh.' Pause. 'Now I get what's up with Barret's parrot Car-'

'Reno, shut up. It isn't funny anymore.'

'Barret's parrot carrot!'

Vincent glared at Reno, who quickly said, 'It wasn't me! I swear!'

Both men looked at the bird in the cage, which cocked its head to the side and repeated, 'Barret's parrot Carrot! Wark!'

'Yo, cool! I only had it for, like, a minute and it can already talk!' Reno whooped. 'Man, am I good or what?'

'You'll certainly handle this job better than I will,' Vincent replied. 'Reno, may I ask you for a favour?'

'You want me to teach the bird?'

'If you can. Actually, I want you to keep an eye on it while I take a shower. Just give it some water and birdseed from the kitchen after some time.'

'No problem!'

* * *

After having a refreshing shower, which did wonders for his back-ache, Vincent felt at peace with the world. He was ready to hang up any curtain for Tifa, ready to discuss anything with Cloud to get his mind off the pain, ready to tell any story to Marlene (except Snow-White. She always forced him to do the voices for all seven dwarfs) and even ready to put with Barret's comments about his 'underfed' look. Too bad none of them were at home.

It was then he realised that Reno was still with the parrot. Good old Reno, such a nice person. Taking care of parrots when you needed him to.

His happy thoughts were cut off by a loud screech, followed by a crashing sound. A swearword came soon after.

Worriedly, Vincent made his way to the t.v. room. The door was closed. As he approached, Reno stuck his head out.

'Hey, Vincent!' he said in an overly cheerful voice. 'What's up?'

'I'd like to ask you that. What are you hiding Reno?'

'Me? Hiding? Nah!' Reno gave an extremly fake chuckle.

Vincent kept looking at him.

'Fine! I let the bird out and now-'

'YOU WHAT!'

'It's okay, it's no big deal!' Reno said hurriedly. 'Only problem is...it, uh...picked up a few words...'

Vincent threw open the door to see Carrot sitting atop the television.

'Hello bitch!' it squawked. 'Reno's sexy! Wark! Reno's sexy! Eat dirt, asshole!'

* * *

**And that's all! I think it's a bit short...and I'm sure you're all glad of that. Next chapter is STILL about Barret's parrot Carrot...but give me your opinions about the following chapters! Please review people!**


	4. Tiny's Big Entrance

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I feel horrible about not updating quickly! But what with vacations and family trips and gatherings and birthdays and getting food poisoning and studies starting again and homework and...yeah, I think you get the point. ****Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't good enough, I had to cobble it together real quick. Thank you all for your wonderful and really fun suggestions, I thought up quite a few myself, so hopefully this thing will carry on yet!**

**This chapter is for all of you who are still reading this story. Have a cookie! ****Sorry if I mention no names, but if you see I used your suggestion, just think of this chapter as a special dedication to you. ****Once again, please forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Final Fantasy. And I never will. Happy now? You just made me cry.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'How did you teach the bird all that in the space of twenty minutes?' Vincent asked, bewildered.

Reno just shrugged. 'Hey, it's a quick bird. Watch this. Yo, C-Boy! Shake your tail at me! Go on, just like we practiced!'

Vincent tried not to scream like a girl. 'C-BOY! What in the name of heaven is C-BOY!'

'Yeah, that. See, I don't think he liked the name Carrot too much, so I asked him what name he wanted, but he just went Wark, and I don't like that name, 'cuz I had an old aunt named Wark, so I decided to call him C-Boy.'

'Did it occur to you that the parrot isn't yours and that maybe the owner won't like the name C-Boy!'

Reno, once again, shrugged. 'Not my problem. It's better than _Carrot._ And he learns so much faster when I call him C-Boy. Now watch. Hey C-Boy, what do you think when you see Tifa?'

'C'mere, you sexy thang. Wark!'

'Lose the wark, dude, you remind me of my aunt.'

Vincent watched the exchange and felt a growing need to pull Reno's head clean off his shoulders. Then he realised that was exactly what Barret would do to him if he found out what Carrot had become. He felt something press against his leg and looked down.Vanilla had heard all the racket and had come in. Vincent automatically bent to stroke her.

'What do I do?' he whispered to Vanilla, who right now seemed the most sane one in the room. 'How can I possibly let Marlene hear all of this?'

'Bitch!' Carrot cried upon seeing Vanilla.

Vanilla gave a slight hiss, but then subsided.

Reno's voice cut in. 'Am I a genius, or am I a genius? And see, I'll even teach him Barret's name, so the big guy'll be happy.'

Here Carrot intervened with, 'Hello bitch!'

'No, C-Boy, say Barret,' Reno said.

'Hello bitch!'

'Barret!'

'Hello bitch! Wark!'

'Could you stop with the bitch? Say Barret, moron, Barret!'

'Barret moron!'

'Close enough,' Reno said with a grin. Suddenly, Vincent grabbed him by the shoulder. Very hard.

Reno gulped. Vincent didn't look very happy. Actually, he looked positively mad. Just put it this way, if Reno could realise he was angry, then he had to be very, very angry.

'Reno,' Vincent said calmly, his grip going tighter. 'You have ten minutes. You will take the bird, and you will make it forget every single thing it knows. Then, you will teach it a few simple, childish words which are not swear-words and which do not have any sexual implications. You will then be allowed to live. If you can't do it, I will kill you. Do you understand what I just said?'

'Yes, sir,' the Turk replied with a hint of fear. Vincent was scarier than Tseng when he was angry.

Carrot opened his mouth to say something, caught Vincent's eye and abruptly stopped. Vanilla ran away.

Vincent let Reno go, but he was still shrouded in an aura of menace. Which was shattered when the doorbell rang.

'Un-teach the bird, _now_,' he said. 'I'll go see who it is.'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Vincent swung the door open to reveal a skinny little teenager in skinny little clothes.

She started talking the second she saw him. 'Hey, are you Vincent Valentine? Because I'm looking for Vincent Valentine and-'

'Yes, but who are you?'

'I'm Rikku, and I'm friends with Yuffie. She told me all about you and your pet-sitting business and she said-'

'My what!'

'She said you'd help out, and that you don't charge much either. So I'm leaving my little doggie here. I'll pick him in a couple of hours. See, I've got this boy-friend, only he's not really my boy-friend, because he hasn't asked me out yet, but we still meet a lot, and he doesn't like dogs and-'

'No,' Vincent said firmly. 'I DO NOT have a pet-sitting business, so I can't help you.'

'And his name's Tiny. I mean, my doggie's name, not my boy-friend's name. His name's Gippal. Anyway, so Gippal says that-'

'Miss, I am not going to take care of your dog. I suggest you leave now, please.'

'Wow, thanks! Yuffie said you were a real doormat!' Rikku turned around. 'Tiny! Here boy! Here Tiny!'

Vincent paled. 'Good God.'

A gigantic brown dog, its head at least level with Vincent's chest, came galloping down the street, barking its head off. Vincent could swear he felt the earth shake as the thing approached.

'This is my dog!' Rikku said proudly, patting its shin. 'I call him Tiny.'

'You have an amazing sense of humour.'

She beamed. 'I know! But see, when I got him, he was a puppy, and he was tiny, so I called him Tiny, but then he grew big and I wanted to call him Biggy, but it was too late, so now he's Tiny! Anyway, he's really nice and friendly and he doesn't bite very much, and he won't be a problem. Just give him stuff to eat when he's hungry and stuff to drink when he's thirsty, and he'll be fine. I'll pick him up soon, and I'll pay you then too! Bye!'

So saying, Rikku made her way down the road, skipping.

'Wait!' Vincent yelled. 'Come back!'

Tiny looked at him and wagged his tail. Vincent frowned. 'What am I going to do with _you_?'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Reno sat meditatively on the couch. How were you supposed to unteach a bird? 'Okay, C-Boy, _don't_ say Reno's sexy. Try it.'

'Reno's sexy!'

'No, _don't_ say that!'

'Reno's sexy, wark!'

'Stupid bird,' Reno grumbled. 'Okay, I guess its really hard _not_ to say that. Now, _don't_ say asshole.'

The bird looked at him.

'Good boy!'

'Asshole, wark!'

'I hate you.'

'Reno, we have a few problems,' Vincent said coming into the room.

Reno sat up. 'I swear I'll un-teach it! Don't kill me yet! I've still got time, don't I! Please don't kill me!'

Vincent sighed. 'Reno, this problem is bigger than the bird. Very literally. Check the hallway.'

Reno got up suspiciously. 'This better not be some hidden assassination attempt,' he said warningly. 'Because if my head gets chopped off by some weird, hidden guillotine thing, I'm gonna get real angry!'

Vincent pushed him into the hallway, where Tiny was standing admiring his reflection in the mirror. Reno stood and gaped at the enormous creature. 'Eh, Vincent?'

'Yes?'

'What is that?'

'A dog.'

'Yeah. Where'd it come from?'

'A girl left it here.'

'Why?'

'Yuffie told her we're pet-sitters.'

There was silence for a moment, as Tiny looked inquiringly at both of them. Reno slowly walked up to him. The dog sniffed the air, shuffled back a step or two, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Reno reached out a hand for its head.

'Careful,' Vincent hissed.

Tiny looked at Reno's outstretched hand, and waited for contact. After an agonizing five seconds, Reno patted Tiny's head.

And Tiny went insane.

The dog barked joyfully, and pranced around the little hallway, upsetting the side-tables and an unstrategically placed vase. Reno and Vincent took a step back, covering their ears. Tiny jumped around the two of them, wagging his tail. Then he caught sight of Reno, who gave him a weak smile, and jumped right on him. Reno disappeared from view.

'Reno!' Vincent ran to the dog, trying to see where Reno was. There! A glimpse of red, just under the dog's forepaws. Vincent began tugging at the Great Dane's legs.

'Get off!' he gasped. 'Get off him! Reno, are you alive under there?'

There was a muffled sound.

Vincent stopped tugging. It was absolutely no use, and he'd never been the brute-strength type. He turned to the dog. 'Get off my friend, right now,' he said evenly, giving Tiny a menacing stare.

Tiny turned his dark-brown eyes on Vincent and glared at him. He gave a small growl.

The gunsman folded his arms, letting _his_ crimson eyes do the talking.

Both stared at each other.

Another muffled sound came from somewhere under Tiny's chest.

Vincent pulled out all the stops and gave Tiny his special Withering Look, reserved only for select people. Like Yuffie.

It was too much for the poor creature. Tiny at once backed down and stepped away, tail between his legs. Reno, who'd been under him all that time, sat up quickly, gasping for breath. 'Man, that thing is huge!'

Vincent extended his hand to him. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Reno said, taking his hand. 'That was actually kinda fun.'

'You're being sarcastic, I hope?'

'No, it really _was_ fun. The dog's really soft, and kinda cuddly too.'

Vincent gave him a look. 'How can you possibly think that thing is cuddly?' He turned to Tiny and stopped.

Tiny had backed away into the wall, trying his hardest to be inconspicous. His tail was down, his face was sorrowful and his eyes were large, as only doggie eyes can be. A huge smile broke out on Reno's face. He went up to the dog and fondled its ears. 'Aw, what're you scared of, little fella?'

'_Little_?' Vincent snorted.

'Shut up,' Reno ordered. 'I heard everything down there. And I happen to know you were glaring at him too. Now you've gone and upset him! Apologise to him right now.'

Vincent's mouth fell open. Again the urge to rip Reno's head rose. But then he caught sight of Tiny's face, eyes shining adorably in supplication. He sighed.

'Okay.' He cleared his throat. 'Tiny, forgive me if I was a little harsh with you. I was worried about my friend's safety, that is all.'

Tiny jumped on him and began licking his face.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'I'll take care of the dog, and you un-teach the bird,' Vincent said, drying his face with a towel.

'Okay.'

Vincent stood for a second, not sure where to put Tiny. The entire house had too much breakable stuff. The backyard seemed the best option. He took Tiny by the collar.

'Now follow me. And _don't_ break anything.'

They made their way through the living room, where the sight of Reno caused Tiny to wag his tail and upset the t.v. Past the kitchen, where Tiny caused a small dent in the metal sink. And finally through to the backyard.

Tiny caught sight of a frisbee left there for unknown reasons, and began barking again. Vincent sighed and picked the frisbee up. 'I suppose you'd like to play?'

Tiny pranced around Vincent, wagging his tail.

'Alright then, catch!'

Vincent threw the frisbee into the air,and Tiny ran after it. He caught it, nearly swallowed it, then remembered what to do, and deposited it at Vincent's feet. Vincent looked down at the saliva-covered frisbee. 'Let's play something else shall we?'

Tiny whined. Even his whines were loud enough to cause headaches.

'Fine!'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Inside, Reno was having a few problems. Carrot, or C-Boy, was nowhere to be found.

'C-Boy! Yo, C-Boy? Where are you, man? This isn't cool, dude, get out here right now! C'mon!'

But the annoying bird had completely vanished. Reno decided to search the house with a cracker in his hands.

Upstairs, he went through every room. He didn't find Carrot, although he discovered many other things. Tifa was indeed a size E (gasp!), Cloud had no sense of interior decorating, Barret needed someone to inform him that fish-net is _not_ an option, and Marlene was better at drawing than Reno was. Downstairs, he went through the t.v. room again, followed by a store-room, an empty room of no visible purpose and then the kitchen. It was there that he saw it. Carrot was perched on the refrigerator, and Vanilla was by the door of the refrigerator, glaring at the bird.

'Wark, eat dirt, eat dirt!'

Vanilla hissed at Carrot, and looked around for a way up.

'Sexy thang! Wark!'

Vanilla clambered up the counters, braced herself and sprang to the top of the fridge. Carrot squawked and flew off, hitting the ceiling. Losing his bearings, he rushed directly at Reno.

Reno covered hs head and ducked. 'Look out, asshole!'

'Asshole, asshole, wark!'

Vanilla spat, clawing the air everytime Carrot passed by her. Reno ran around the kitchen, trying to catch the rogue parrot. Carrot looked around for a way to escape, and saw it. The door to the backyard was open. Without hesitation, he flew through it to freedom.

'NO!'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well, I tried making it a bit long, to make up for the wait...but I don't think there's too much of a difference. Keep reading, I swear I'll be more punctual in updates. Yeah, and don't forget that little detail that keeps me going. You guessed it. Coffee! Kidding, even though it does help. Reviews! So go ahead and review!**


	5. The Formationin a way

**A/N: Um…well…it's here! I was actually going to update earlier, and I had this written a few days ago, but then our computer went on a crash and it all got erased! (Sob, sob!) Cry with me!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember that logic and sense aren't really my forte.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. That was easy.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'Again?' Vincent sighed, as Tiny dropped the remains of what had been a new Frisbee.

Tiny barked joyfully, wagging his tail.

'Oh alright.'

Now, here it becomes necessary to point out a less-known fact about Vincent Valentine. The man may be handsome, he may be a strong fighter, he may be an accurate shot, but his throw is worse than a two-year-old's.

Vincent threw the Frisbee at Tiny, and instead it flew towards the house. The back door, to be precise. And guess who decided to just fly out through the door?

There was a thud, and Carrot fell to the ground having been hit head-on by a Frisbee.

'SQUAWK!'

Vincent rushed to the parrot's side, just in time to prevent Tiny from crushing the poor thing.

His thoughts were anguished and guilt-ridden as he looked at the bird. First he'd managed to get Vanilla drunk and now he'd killed Marlene's pet bird! What next?

'Carrot? Oh please, wake up! Swear at me! Tell me Reno's sexy! Do anything, just don't die on me!'

'Yo Vincent,' Reno said, panting as he rushed from the door. 'C-Boy just flew out this door! Catch him, quick, before he escapes! I swear it's not my fault, I was just-' He stopped, staring at Carrot's body and the Frisbee by its side.

'It wasn't my fault Reno, I swear it,' Vincent pleaded (or pled. No pleaded is good). 'He flew out the door, and I was throwing the Frisbee!' He gave a piteous look. 'What am I going to do! I just killed a poor defenseless bird! How am I ever going to make up for it? I don't want to sleep in a coffin for another thirty years! Do you know how cramped it gets? And what will I tell Barret and Marlene! Oh God, I'm a failure, I'm-'

Reno slapped Vincent on the face. Very hard.

There was grim silence for a second as the gunman stared in shock at Reno.

Reno's face was determined and calm as he said, 'Get a hold of yourself Vincent. Now is not the time to panic and scream like a girl. I'll tell you when it's time to scream like a girl. Right now we're going to save that bird's life. Do you understand me?'

Vincent nodded, still in slight shock. Seeing Reno so clam and collected was like seeing Cid be nice to Shera.

Reno turned to Carrot and bent down by his side. Faintly, he could discern his rib-cage rising and falling.

'He's still alive,' Reno announced, 'but he needs prompt medical attention if he is to survive. His lungs and chest have suffered shock; I believe he is finding difficulty in perspiration.'

'Respiration.'

'Whatever. Don't ruin my moment. Point is, he needs CPR, so you're giving it to him.'

He held the bird out to Vincent.

'What, me?'

'Yes, Vincent, you. Hurry up.'

'No! I'm not giving a bird mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.'

'Why not!'

'………..You don't even know what you're doing, do you?'

'Don't change the subject!'

Vincent stood back, arms folded. 'Reno' he said clearly, 'I am NOT giving it CPR.'

'Fine!'

Reno whirled around to Tiny, who was looking at him quizzically.

'Come on boy, save the parrot!'

Tiny kept right on staring.

'Save the parrot, Tiny!'

Tiny licked Reno's face.

'_Save_ the parrot, not _eat_ me!'

Tiny barked.

'You're hopeless. Come here.'

Vincent stood at a side, watching quietly. Surely Reno wasn't _that_ stupid.

'Nope,' Reno said, shaking his head at Tiny's open mouth. 'You can't do it. Your mouth's too big.'

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. There was hope yet for the man.

'Vanilla!' Reno said happy. 'Save C-Boy! He needs CPR!'

Vanilla gave him a Look ™. She looked so uncannily like a fluffy white version of Vincent that it was creepy.

'Give it up Reno,' Vincent told him. 'If you're so worried why don't _you_ give it?'

'I don't know how to,' Reno replied simply. 'Vincent, please do it.'

Vincent shook his head.

'Look, this is a little girl's pet! She's been looking forward to seeing it all morning and you won't do this simple thing, just to make her happy. And what about C-Boy himself? You told me you liked animals, you said they don't hurt you like humans do! But you aren't helping them out when they need you. You're a hypocrite, Vincent, you know that? A pathetic, weak-'

'ALRIGHT!'

Vincent bent down by Carrot's side. Reno, grief all forgotten, gave him a grin.

'Be gentle with him.'

Vincent let out something akin to a growl as he bent down to the parrot……

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Vincent pouted, standing at one side as Carrot was put back into the cage by Reno.

'I can't believe I actually did that.'

'Me neither. You're such a dope.'

Vincent glared at him. 'May I remind you,' he said icily, 'that it was _you_ who told me to do so.'

'Well, he's alive now isn't he?'

'He can still talk, Reno. We're dead if Barret finds out.'

'Aren't you already dead?'

'Will you please stick to the issue!'

'Right.' Reno turned to the cage. 'You go see why Tiny's whining and I'll figure the bird out.

Vincent looked at Tiny. The enormous dog was following him everywhere and whining piteously, giving him big goo-goo eyes.

'What do you want, boy?'

Whine.

'That's not very helpful. You want to go outside?'

Another whine.

'Do you want to play some more?'

Silence. Then a whine.

Vincent sighed. 'Reno, what does he want?'

'Maybe he needs to…you know….go outside and…..do what you do when you go outside.'

'Right.' Pause. 'What _do_ you do when you go outside?'

Reno turned. 'What planet are you from! He needs to go outside and-Never mind, I'll take him. Come on, boy.'

He took Tiny by the collar and led him outside, leaving Vincent thinking……

'Oh.'

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'Now Carrot, what do you think when you look at Tifa?'

The bird stared at him.

'You think….well?'

The bird kept right on staring.

'Good! Now, what is Reno?'

Carrot just cocked his head, making Vincent smile with relief. 'Thank God! I think your little escapade gave you amnesia. I didn't even know that was possible.'

'Thank God, thank God, wark!'

Vincent debated. Clean enough for a little girl to hear. Mission accomplished.

He picked Vanilla up and began stroking her as he talked to Carrot, telling him how nice Marlene was and how 'cool' Barret was. Hey, the bird was bound to pick something up, right?

As he talked, his mind was on a totally different track. What that Rikku girl had said came back to him, about him having a pet-sitting agency. He _did_ like animals, as he'd told Reno. What if he really did start an agency? He was already taking care of animals….why not get paid for it?

There was a crash from the kitchen. Vincent ignored it; Reno could handle it. And that sent him thinking again…Reno.

Would Reno be willing to help him? Because he really needed the red-head's help. But why would Reno stop working as a Turk, just to help him out?

And what exactly was Vanilla doing?

'Vanilla! Leave that vase alone!'

CRASH

'I hate this.'

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Reno opened the door of the kitchen. 'Okay Tiny, out you go.'

Tiny shrank back and whined again.

'What is it boy?'

There was a huge rumble, coming from Tiny's general direction.

'Ah.'

Reno opened a cupboard and looked in. There were a few tins of cat food. Good enough.

He took a can-opener, opened the tin (what's the difference between a can and a tin?) and dumped all the contents in a bowl in front of Tiny.

Tiny opened his mouth, and all but devoured at bowl in one bite.

He looked at Reno.

Reno looked at the remaining tin, which seemed very small at the moment. He emptied it into a bowl.

Tiny devoured it again. And once more subjected Reno to his pitiful look.

Reno sighed and opened the fridge……

Four tins of cat food, a loaf of bread, five frozen tomatoes, a hunk of beef, some cold gravy, an ancient casserole and a leg of lamb later, Tiny was finally satiated. He trotted out of the kitchen, tail held high.

Reno looked at the empty fridge with some misgivings. He had a funny feeling Tifa might not be so keen on this whole 'pet-sitting' deal. Oh well, that was Vincent's problem.

From the TV room, he heard a loud thump followed by some muffled voice.

He went in to see Tiny sitting on…..something. The something was barely visible, though he caught a glimpse of red and back. Reno sighed.

'C'mon Tiny, get off Vincent.'

No response. Just a whole lot of licking Vincent's face. (Get no ideas people!)

'Aw, come one! He's already so thin, you're gonna squish him like a bug.'

The cries from under Tiny were now of outrage.

'C'mon, you stupid mutt, c'mere! Come to Reno! There's a good boy!'

Tiny got off Vincent and deposited himself at Reno's feet who began to rub his belly, earning contented whines.

Vincent got up shakily gasping for air.

'That thing is HEAVY!'

'Ya think?'

'Shut up.'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The two sat at their own respective sides of the room, Vincent teaching Carrot nursery rhymes and Reno patting Tiny with one hand and Vanilla with the other.

'She's gotten fond of you,' Vincent observed as Vanilla snuggled close to Reno.

The Turk shrugged.

'I guess you aren't so bad once someone gets to know you,' Vincent said.

'You're not so bad yourself, Valentine. Once we ignore the whole depressed deal. And your bossiness.'

'Bossiness?'

'You're bossier than Tifa, and that's saying _a lot_.'

'I am _not_ bossy.'

'Yeah, and I'm not sexy.'

'See, point proven.'

'Haha.'

Both looked away again. Vincent sat there, gathering his courage. He had to know, he _had_ to pop the question before it was time for Reno to leave. Clearing his throat, he took the plunge.

'Reno,' he began, 'I know I haven't been very nice to you. I could have been a whole lot more thankful to you when you first came. And I _am_ very thankful to you. You've been a great help. That being said….this is hard….Reno, I….will you be my partner in the pet-sitting business?'

Reno looked at him in surprise. 'Vincent,' he said slowly, 'do you….really mean it?'

Vincent nodded.

'I….wow…I'm speechless,' Reno went on. 'I didn't think you'd want me on.'

'So will you?'

'Hell yeah!'

Reno got up and pulled Vincent into a hug. Vincent looked alarmed.

'Alright Reno you can let go now.'

'Just trying to show I'm thankful…..partner.'

'Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?'

'You won't,' Reno promised. 'But listen, you're gonna have to deal with all the customers, and I'm not gonna be here morning's because I've still got a job. Now, I'm thinking we split the money, 70/30. Me seventy, you thirty.'

'Get a life Reno.'

'I'm serious! What do you need money for? Coffin renovations?'

'Not listening.'

'Get back here!'

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Done, finally. Um…I kinda didn't know what to do at the end, so that part was completely ridiculous, don't know what happened.**

**This actually seems like a good place to end this story……but I DO have a lot of ideas……and I need to write a story at least more than 5 chapters, for once.**

**Okay, if I get enough reviews, I'll keep writing. (Evil grin)**

**God, I'm so devious. And pathetic.**

**Love ya all…..if you review. And be honest.**


End file.
